Sailor Moon Astral
by Sesshoumaruyoukai
Summary: Após a derrota de Sailor Galáxia, nossas heroínas necessitam entrar em ação novamente.. Aventuras, novos romances e intrigas, aguardam nossas heroínas...Será que dessa vez serão capazes de salvar a galáxia?
1. A chegada de um novo aluno

A Chegada de um novo aluno: Quem é ele?

Comentários: Oiessssss pessoal esse é a primeira fic que eu faço que não é um crossover hehehehe, trata-se de uma saga de sailor moon, após a saga Stars, é a saga Astral. Espero que curtam!

Boa Leitura!

Era mais um dia comum na vida dos adolescentes do colegial. Mina, Lita, Amy e Rei estavam na sala e aguardavam a chegada da atrasada: Serena.

- Onde será que a Serena está? –Perguntou Mina enquanto olhava para o relógio

- Com certeza ainda deve está dormindo. –Afirmou Ray.

Passos rápidos e barulhentos começaram a ser ouvidos por todo o corredor, logo a porta da sala se abre e por ela entra uma menina com longos cabelos loiros e respiração ofegante.

-Ufa! Hoje eu consegui chegar a tempo! –Disse Serena enquanto se jogava na cadeira, exausta.

- Ai Serena você não tem jeito, sempre chegando atrasada! –Disse Ray em tom de reprovação.

- Isso é mentira Ray, hoje eu não cheguei!

- Chegou sim!

- Não cheguei não!

-Chegou sim!

- Calma meninas, o importante é que a Serena chegou antes do professor. –Disse Amy tentando apaziguar a situação.

Não demorou muito para que o professor entrasse na sala.

Bom dia a todos, perdoem-me pelo meu atraso. Agora sentem-se em suas carteiras, porque eu quero começar logo a minha aula, eu tenho que dar muita matéria .

- Muita matéria não... –Disse Serena enquanto jogava sua cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Muita matéria sim, Srta. Tsukino, pensa que Álgebra é fácil? Bom antes que de eu começar a minha aula, eu quero apresentar a vocês um novo aluno.

- Um novo aluno? –Disse Ray enquanto fitava Lita, ambas curiosas.

- Sim. –Respondeu o professor, enquanto abria sua pasta.

- Ai tomara que ele seja um gato! –Disse Mina com os olhos brilhando.

- Tomara mesmo...

- SERENA! –Gritaram as 4 juntas.

- O que foi?

- Serena você tem o Darien, não pode ficar falando de outros rapazes. –Brigou Ray.

- Ahh não tem nada demais...

-E se o Darien começar a falar de outras mulheres? –Perguntou Lita.

Ai, eu serei obrigada a castigar o meu querido Darien!

Ai Serena, você não tem jeito mesmo... –Afirmou Mina enquanto balançava a cabeça.

- Senhoritas querem fazer o fazer de se sentarem?

- Sim, professor. –Responderam as cinco em coro.

Logo as meninas se sentaram em suas carteiras, Serena sentava com Ray, atrás delas sentavam Amy e Lita e Mina sentava na carteira ao lado, sozinha.

- Bom agora vou a apresentar a vocês o nosso novo aluno, talvez já o conheçam dessas revistas de moda jovem que vocês lêem. Pode entrar meu rapaz...

A porta da sala se abre e por ela entra um jovem de aparentemente 17 anos, alto, pele pálida, olhos azuis como duas safiras e com um físico definido , no pulso esquerdo tinha uma pulseira de ouro muito brilhante, era grossa e com vários símbolos estranhos, parecia um sol , vestia o uniforme do colégio, ou seja, uma calça preta e uma blusa de mesma cor com alguns detalhes dourados.

- Esse é Goldren Ishida , o nosso novo aluno.

- É um prazer conhecer todos vocês, eu sou Goldren Ishida.

- Ai ele é um gato! –Afirmou Ray quase babando.

- Ele não é só um gato, ele é um dos modelos mais famosos do nosso o país, está em quase todas as revistas de moda... –Disse Amy com uma revista de fofoca na mão.

- É? Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar... –Disse Serena com sua alienação costumeira.

- Ai Serena como você é tonta! Você não lê revista de moda?

- Não...

- Serena... –Disse Lita que em seguida logo fitou Amy - Ei! Amy desde quando você se interessa por modelos?

- A Lita tem razão, desde quando você lê revista de moda?

- É que eu não tinha nada mais para fazer, então eu peguei uma revista qualquer e tinha uma entrevista sobre ele... –Disse a jovem totalmente vermelha.

-Sei... ¬¬. –Disse Lita enquanto fitava a amiga.

Todas as meninas da sala ficaram surpresas por um garoto famoso estudar na escola dela. A maior parte o conhecia ou de alguma revista ou até mesmo da televisão.

- Meu jovem, agora preciso decidir um lugar para você se sentar...

- Iuhuuu Goldren! Você pode se sentar aqui do meu lado!

- Meu jovem, sente-se ao lado de Mina.

- Tudo bem... –Respondeu o rapaz com uma certa indiferença.

O rapaz caminhou até o seu lugar do lado da sem vergonha (no bom sentido) Mina.

A Mina tem uma sorte...-Disse Lita enquanto fitava a amiga.

- Oi meu nome é Mina Aino, prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou uma grande fã sua, se você quiser eu posso te mostrar todo o colégio...

- Srta. Aino eu gostaria de começar a minha aula...

- Desculpa professor, é que eu estou me oferecendo para acompanhar o Goldren!

Bom Srta. Aino, eu acho que quem deve decidir isso sou eu.

Mas...

- Mas nada, Srta. Tsukino faça a gentileza de mostrar o colégio para o Sr. Ishida.

Quem eu? Tudo bem...

"Ai, eu que queria acompanhar ele !" –Pensou Mina que estava com uma ponta de inveja da amiga.

Todas meninas da sala queriam estar no lugar de Serena, porém a jovem com cara de lua cheia não estava tão animada como as amigas. O novo aluno fitava Serena, tinha algo de diferente nela...

"Ela me parece familiar..." –Pensou o rapaz.

Não demorou para que as aulas terminassem, e todas as meninas da sala formassem uma fila para pedir autógrafo do jovem modelo. Depois que a inesperada sessão de autógrafos acabou, Goldren se aproximou de Serena com um sorriso na face.

- Me desculpe te fazer esperar, você é a minha acompanhante não é?

Sim, meu nome é Serena Tsukino, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

-O prazer é todo meu por conhecer uma garota tão bonita quanto você. –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

- Vamos logo, eu tenho que te mostrar o colégio todo ainda hoje.

Goldren: Vamos então. –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Serena estava se sentindo muito bem ao lado do rapaz, sentia algo especial, um calor acolhedor, não sabia explicar direito.

"Que estranho, sinto como se o conhecesse a muito tempo..."

- Serena, ESPERA! –Gritaram as amigas da jovem que estavam no fim do corredor e se aproximaram rapidamente.

O que houve meninas?

- Nada, nós viemos ver nossa amiga querida. –Disse Mina dando um tapinha nas costas de Serena.

- Sei... Vocês vieram ver o Goldren...-Disse a jovem enquanto fitava a amiga .

- São suas amigas?

- Oi meu nome é Ray e eu sou a melhor amiga de Serena.

- Eu sou a Lita.

- E você lembra de mim não é? Eu sou a Mina.

- É um prazer conhecê-las.

Amy estava escondida atrás de Lita, demorou, mas tomou coragem para se apresentar...

- Eu sou a Amy, muito prazer em conhecê-lo –Disse a jovem estendendo a mão, muito envergonhada.

- O prazer é todo meu Amy.

- Será que você podia me fazer um favor? –Disse a jovem de cabeça baixa.

- Se estiver ao meu alcance farei com prazer. –Respondeu sorrindo.

- Será que você poderia me dar um autógrafo?

Mas é claro que sim. –Disse pegando uma caneta do bolso.

- Sério? Obrigada!

-Eu também quero! –Disseram as amigas em coro.

- Darei autógrafo para todas vocês. –Disse o jovem com um largo sorriso.

- Obrigada. –Agradeceram todas as mesmo tempo.

- Essas meninas são umas interesseiras... –Resmungou Serena.

Goldren deu autógrafo para as quatro amigas de Serena e para a surpresa de todos, tinha outra fila enorme de garotas desejando um autógrafo do modelo.

- Chega! Vem Goldren! –Disse Serena enquanto puxava o rapaz para longe das fãs enlouquecidas

Serena e Goldren se esconderam das fãs no armário do zelador, que apesar de apertado, cabiam os dois. As moças desapontadas desistiram de procurar o ídolo.

- Ufa! Se continuasse assim você ia ficar dando autógrafos até anoitecer, e acabaria ficando sem conhecer o colégio todo.

- Você tem razão, será que elas já foram?

- Acho que sim, vamos!

A jovem com cara de lua, mostrou todo o colégio para o rapaz, que parecia bastante interessado em tudo, porém não só nas coisas da escola...

Serena e Goldren foram para o campo de futebol, que estava vazio. A escola toda aparentava estar deserta, a não ser pelos locais onde os alunos praticam os esportes.

Bom aqui é o campo de futebol, e aqueles são os garotos da nossa sala que jogam no time.

Bahhh eu detesto futebol...

- Detesta? Bom então vamos para a pista de corrida.

- Sim...

Serena levou Goldren até a pista de obstáculos, onde os corredores estavam se aquecendo para começar uma corrida. O rapaz de cabelos cor de vinho fitava os corredores com um certo desdém...

- Interessante... –Disse o rapaz enquanto jogava sua pasta no chão e ia pra perto dos outros corredores.

Ei o que você tá fazendo? Você não tá com a roupa certa! Além disso eles são muito bons, você vai acabar se machucando.

- Não se preocupe... –Disse o rapaz já em posição.

- Preparar, apontar...JÁ! –Berrou o técnico.

Inicialmente o jovem tinha um ritmo mais lento do que os outros corredores, porém não demorou para que atingisse o mesmo ritmo que eles, ou melhor, que os superasse. Goldren atravessou os obstáculos com certa dificuldade, por causa do uniforme que estava usando, porém conseguiu chegar na frente dos outros corredores.

- Incrível! Não sabia que você era tão bom! –Disse Serena surpresa.

- Eu gosto de correr...-Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

Os outros corredores ficaram pasmos, até mesmo o treinador reconheceu o talento de Goldren.

Ei meu jovem! Que tal você entrar para a equipe de corrida?

Eu vou pensar nisso. Obrigado pelo convite.

Bom o nosso tour pelo colégio acabou...

- Que pena, você gostaria de tomar alguma coisa comigo?

- Você está me cantando? Eu tenho namorado eim!

- Não é nada disso, eu quero agradecer a você por ter me mostrado todo o colégio.

- Se é assim, eu aceito!

Goldren levou Serena até a lanchonete, onde a menina costumava ir com as amigas. Ambos se sentaram e não demorou para que a garçonete viesse atendê-los.

- Pode pedir qualquer coisa! É por minha conta!

- Oba!

Serena pediu vários doces e bolos, tantos que nem a garçonete conseguiu trazer tudo sozinha. Goldren ficou surpreso com a quantidade de coisas que a menina pediu...

- Você vai comer tudo isso ?" –Disse o rapaz surpreso.

- Vou, por quê ? Você disse que eu podia pedir o que eu quisesse...

- É verdade, mas você vai acabar passando mal se continuar comendo tanto doce.

- Você acha? –Disse a jovem falando de boca cheia e cuspindo em Goldren.

- Esquece o que eu disse... –Disse o rapaz enquanto limpava a blusa com um guardanapo.

A lanchonete estava vazia, tanto que Serena e Goldren perceberam a entrada de um casal já conhecido por eles...

- Olá Cara de Lua Cheia. –Disse o "rapaz" em tom gentil.

Haruka, Michiru? –Disse a jovem surpresa, ainda com a boca cheia.

- Como vai? –Perguntou Michiru com sua doçura habitual.

- Estou bem. E vocês?

- Também estamos. Vejo que está acompanhada por um belo rapaz...

- Esse é o meu novo amigo, o nome dele é Goldren, ele foi transferido hoje para o nosso colégio. –Disse a jovem um pouco sem graça - Goldren, esses são Haruka e Michiru.

-É um prazer conhecê-los, eu sou Goldren Ishida -Disse o rapaz enquanto estendia a mão para Haruka.

No instante em que apertou a mão de Goldren, Haruka teve um cala frio...

"Impossível, como alguém pode ter essa energia..."

- O prazer é nosso... –Disse enquanto tentava manter a calma.

Você é Michiru, a famosa violinista não é?

- Sim. Sabia que o conhecia de algum lugar, você é o rapaz que anda desfilando pelas grandes marcas do nosso país...

- Eu sou um grande fã seu, eu adorei o seu último concerto, posso sentir uma doçura muito grande vinda de suas músicas.

Obrigada. –Disse a jovem sorrindo.

- Bom Cara de Lua Cheia, nós já vamos.

- Vamos? –Disse Michiru enquanto fitava Haruka sem entender.

- Vamos sim!

- Peço desculpas por Haruka, ela não gosta de rapazes atraentes... –Disse Michiru em tom de sussurro para Serena e Goldren.

- Não é nada disso. Vamos embora Michiru! –Disse a jovem que rapidamente puxou Michiru para longe dali.

- Até logo! –Disse Michiru antes de sair da lanchonete

- Desculpe pelo comportamento deles... –Disse a jovem um pouco sem graça.

- Não tudo bem, eles parecem ser bastante agradáveis. Hoje foi um dia bom, porque eu pude conhecer uma grande pessoa.

- A Michiru realmente é uma ótima pessoa.

- Não estou falando de Michiru, falo de você Serena. –Disse o jovem sorrindo.

Nesse mesmo instante ,Serena sentiu sua face corar, sentiu seu coração bater mais forte...

- Não precisa ficar sem graça –Disse o jovem com expressão de doçura.

- Não estou!

O dia havia passado rápido, a noite já havia caído e o céu estava coberto por belas estrelas e bela lua crescente. A rua já estava começando a ficar deserta, e a lanchonete estava perto de fechar.

- Bom, já está ficando tarde, você já comeu tudo?

- Sim! –Respondeu a jovem muito feliz.

- Eu vou te levar em casa, é perigoso que você ande sozinha essa hora.

- Tá bom.

Goldren e Serena foram caminhando pela rua, o jovem olhava fixamente para o céu estrelado. A jovem com cara de lua o fitava discretamente, agora que tinha realmente reparado o quanto ele era bonito...

- Bom, essa é a minha casa, eu me diverti muito, os doces que eu comi estavam deliciosos!

Que bom que gostou tanto quanto eu... –Disse o rapaz se aproximando de Serena.

A jovem sentiu seu coração acelerar, porém Goldren apenas deu um beijo em sua testa. –Nos vemos amanhã.

- Até manhã. –Disse a jovem com a face corada.

Não demorou para que Goldren fosse embora e Serena entrasse e fosse para seu quarto. Lua a esperava ansiosamente, parecia bastante preocupada.

- Serena onde você estava? O Darien ligou 3 vezes! –Disse a gata em tom de reprovação.

- Eu estava com Goldren.

- Quem é Goldren?

- Goldren é o novo aluno da nossa classe, o professor pediu para que eu mostrasse o colégio para ele, e depois fomos para a lanchonete, onde eu comi muitos doces! –Disse a jovem enquanto vestia o pijama.

- Você estava num encontro?

- Ai, ai , ai claro que não, Lua! Você sabe que não existe ninguém mais importante que o meu querido Darien!

- Sei, e como você pôde aceitar um convite de um rapaz que acaba de conhecer?

- Goldren é um rapaz com boas intenções.

-Serena,você é tão ingênua!

- Além disso, eu sinto como se o conhecesse a muito tempo, apesar de hoje ter sido a primeira vez que o vi...

- Bom Serena está na hora de você dormir, lembre-se que amanhã você tem aula.

- É verdade, boa noite Lua.

- Boa noite Serena.

Não demorou para que a jovem adormecesse junto com sua gatinha. Goldren demorou um pouco, mas chegou em casa e encontrou sua mãe terminando de arrumar a casa. Esta era uma mulher com seus quarenta e poucos anos, pele branca, longos cabelos cor de vinho e belos olhos verdes. Tinha uma aparência cansada, porém sua beleza ainda chamava atenção. Era uma advogada e uma mãe dedicada, não permitia que a carreira atrapalhasse os estudos do filho de forma alguma.

- Cheguei mãe!

- Você demorou meu filho, estava ficando preocupada. Como foi o seu primeiro dia no colégio novo?

Foi bom.

Você conseguiu escapar do assédio das fãs?

- Consegui, quer dizer, mais ou menos...

- Acho bom nenhuma dessas suas fãs dar em cima de você, porque senão eu mesma irei tirar satisfação!

- Não se preocupe mãe...

- Você chegou tarde, maninho... –Disse uma menina enquanto descia as escadas.

- Kelly você ainda está acordada? –Disse a mãe em tom de reprovação.

Kelly é a irmã mais nova de Goldren, têm 6 anos de idade, possuía a pele pálida com os outros membros da família, cabelos ruivos encaracolados até a altura dos ombros e lindos olhos azuis como os de seu irmão. Amava-o como se fosse um pai, porém sempre o chamava de "irmãozinho"

- É que o Goldren prometeu que ia terminar de me contar a história das guerreiras da lua.

- É verdade! Bom suba que eu já vou terminar de contar a história, deixa eu só trocar de roupa.

Tá bom!

Boa menina. –Disse o rapaz que logo em seguida deu um beijo na testa da irmã.

Goldren trocou de roupa e foi para o quarto da irmã, terminar a história que ela tanto desejava ouvir. A menina estava deitada na cama de pijama, agarrada com um ursinho, estava ansiosa para ouvir o final da história.

- Onde eu parei ontem a noite? –Disse enquanto se sentava na beira da cama.

- Na luta da rainha contra o malvado MegaVerso.

- Bom a rainha estava muito fraca, pois o megaverso era muito forte, mas ela estava muito preocupada com o destino de suas duas filhas. Então ela juntou todas as forças que tinha e mandou as suas filhas para um planeta muito próximo: A Terra.

Então as duas princesas vieram pra cá?

Sim, as duas renasceram aqui.

O que quer dizer renascer?

Significa que elas nasceram de novo, com uma nova forma, e uma nova identidade, as princesas não lembravam de nada a respeito de suas vidas no Milênio de Prata.

- A rainha com seu último esforço conseguiu prender o malvado megaverso, e fez com que todas as guerreiras da lua renascessem aqui na Terra junto com as duas princesas, para protegê-las. Como o esforço foi muito grande a pobre rainha não agüentou e acabou falecendo. Mas ela podia descansar em paz já que as suas filhas e as guerreiras da lua estavam a salvo.

- Eu não queria que a rainha tivesse morrido...

- Ninguém queria... Bom irmãzinha tá na hora de você dormir.

- Tá bom, boa noite irmãozinho!

- Boa noite Kelly.

- Maninho...

- Sim?

- Você acha que as duas princesas, e as guerreiras da lua estão por aqui?

- Tenho certeza que sim, e sempre que o perigo nos rondar, elas virão nos ajudar.

- De verdade?

- Sim.

Logo Goldren deu outro beijo na testa da irmã, e foi para o seu quarto. O jovem estava relembrando cada momento de seu primeiro dia na escola. Parece que Serena o marcou mais do que ele esperava...

"Nunca me senti assim antes. O curto tempo que estivesse com ela, senti como se não faltasse mais nada na minha vida. Não queria que o tempo passasse. Acho que estou ficando louco..."

Depois de se fazer perguntas e não achar respostas para nenhuma delas, o jovem acabou adormecendo.

Enquanto todos dormiam alguém os observava em uma outra dimensão. Era um homem adulto, de pele morena, com várias cicatrizes, olhos vermelhos, que expressavam toda a maldade , vestia uma armadura preta, não era um velho deveria ter no máximo 27 anos. Ele estava sentado em seu trono dourado. Na frente desse homem surge uma mulher de aparentemente 18 anos, cabelo cor de rosa até a cintura, olhos castanhos, orelhas pontudas, e algumas listras pretas por todo o corpo.

- Mandou me chamar mestre Lived?

- Mande sim, minha querida Dark Lady. Eu quero que você procure a chave dourada.

Chave Dourada?

Sim, essa chave controla toda a força dos astros do sistema solar, que é o único ponto da galáxia que eu ainda não consegui conquistar, ela permite que eu possa abrir as portas estelares , e usar a energia dos corpos celestes do sistema solar em meu benefício. Com esse poder, farei com que todos que vivem nesse maldito lugar se ajoelhem diante de mim.

Mas aonde eu posso encontrar essa tal chave dourada?

Ela se encontra no coração dos humanos, essa chave foi guardada dentro do coração de uma pessoa boa. Por isso procure vítimas que tenham o coração puro.

- Farei isso mestre...

- Excelente! Quando eu consegui a chave dourada, será o fim do Sistema Solar! –Disse e logo em seguida soltando uma gargalhada medonha.

_N/A:E agora? Parece que surgiu um novo inimigo... O que será que as sailors farão? Será que elas conseguirão derrotá-lo? E como Goldren conhece a história do Milênio de Prata? _

_Não percam o próximo episódio de Sailor Moon Astral: Uma Misteriosa Sailor: Surge Sailor Sun!_

_A batalha está prestes a começar..._

_OBS: Espero que tenham gostado, a fic está sendo reformulada, pois tem coisas que já não me agradam. Além de Ter muitos erros, estou modificando pois pretendo continuá-la em breve. Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, elogiando, sugerindo ou criticando. Obrigado_


	2. Uma Misteriosa sailor: Surge Sailor Sun

Uma misteriosa sailor : Surge Sailor Sun!

O sol aparece no céu e mostra todo o seu esplendor, o céu estava completamente azul, sem sinal de nuvens no céu. Todos os alunos já estavam no colégio, as aulas estavam prestes a começar, todos com exceção de...

- Ai eu to atrasada! –Disse Serena enquanto descia as escadas vestindo o uniforme.

- Serena você não vai tomar o seu café? –Perguntou a mãe preocupada.

- Não dá tempo –Disse a jovem enquanto pegava uma torrada na mesa e colocava na boca - Até mais tarde mãe! –Disse saindo correndo.

- Essa Serena, se continuar assim nunca vai conseguir ser responsável. –Suspirou a mulher.

Serena seguiu apressada para a escola, comeu a torrada pelo caminho e continuou correndo o máximo que podia...

- Eu vou chegar atrasada!

De repente Serena bate de frente com alguém no meio da rua, caindo os dois no chão.

- Ai essa doeu! –Disse a jovem colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Nem me diga... –Disse o rapaz.

- Hã? Goldren?

- Serena?

Você está atrasado(a) também? –Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Serena: Eu acabei acordando tarde.

- Eu também, o meu despertador quebrou... –Disse o jovem enquanto ajudava Serena a se levantar.

- Nós tem que correr, porque senão vamos nos dar mal!

Goldren: Tem razão!

Não demorou para que os dois corressem o mais rápido que pudessem para poder chegar a tempo no colégio, mas quando chegaram já era tarde: o sinal já havia tocado e a professora de história já estava na sala.

- Srta. Tsukino esse já é o seu 12º atraso, só nesse mês! E você , Sr. Ishida , pelo visto também dormiu de mais. Bom, hoje os dois vão passar a minha aula no corredor! –Disse a professora franzindo a testa.

- Sim, professora...-Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo enquanto iam para o corredor.

Enquanto isso, os alunos olhavam curiosos para Goldren e Serena, queriam entender o por que de ambos terem chegado atrasados e ainda por cima juntos...

- A Serena é muito sortuda! –Disse Lita inconformada.

- Quem pode ter orgulho por chegar atrasada?

Não se esqueça que ela está na companhia de Goldren...

-Então valeria a pena atrasar...

- Iuhuuuuu professora!

- Diga Srta. Aino.

- Eu cheguei um minuto depois que o sinal bateu, a srta. deveria me mandar pro corredor também!

- A Mina é tão cara de pau... –Disse Ray envergonhada pela amiga.

- Não diga besteira Srta. Aino, sente-se em sua carteira...

- Droga!

Enquanto isso no corredor, Serena e Goldren estavam em silêncio, entediados.

- Desculpa...

- Pelo quê?

- Por minha culpa você está aqui, a professora pensou que você estava junto comigo...

- A culpa não é sua, afinal não foi você que quebrou o meu despertador, ou foi? –Disse o rapaz brincando.

- Não. –Disse sorrindo.

- Sabe, eu espero que nós sejamos bons amigos.

- Eu também!

- Você é a única pessoa que me trata como um estudante normal, não que eu esteja reclamando da fama, pelo contrário eu quero que ela cresça cada vez mais. Porém tem momentos que eu gostaria de ser tratado como uma pessoa comum.

-Entendo, você tem outros amigos?

- Não, a única amiga que eu tenho é você e Kelly...

- Kelly?

- Kelly é a minha irmazinha, apesar dela só ter 6 anos ela é uma das únicas pessoas que me vê realmente como eu sou, ela não me vê como modelo, ela vê um irmão que sempre vai ajuda-la quando ela precisar.

- Que lindo...

Nesse instante o rapaz ficou um pouco vermelho com o comentário de Serena. Não demorou para que o sinal tocasse, anunciando o intervalo.

- Bom espero que vocês dois tenham aprendido a lição, principalmente você, Srta. Tsukino. Da próxima vez, irão para a diretoria.

- Eu não vou me atrasar mais professora, eu juro.

- É bom mesmo. Não demorou para que a professora sumisse da vista de ambos.

- Hoje valeu a pena eu me atrasar. –Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

Eu já te disse que eu tenho namorado! –Disse com a face vermelha.

- Eu sei, e ele é muito sortudo. Até mais tarde Serena. –Disse o rapaz que se dirigia para fora da escola.

- Ei perai aonde você vai!

- A gente se fala mais tarde! –Disse e em seguida indo embora.

Depois que Goldren foi embora, Ray e as outras meninas arrastaram (literalmente) Serena para o banheiro e a encheram de perguntas.

- Serena o que você ficou conversando com o Goldren?

- Nada demais demais...

- Você é muito sortuda Serena! –Disse Mina inconformada.

- Não sou não, eu levei um baita esporro da professora!

- Mas você passou o 1º e o 2º período junto com o gato do Goldren!

- Ai Mina e o que tem demais nisso?

- Meninas chega desse assunto! –Disse Amy bastante séria - A Serena pode sair com quem ela quiser, afinal o Darien não sabe.

- Não é nada disso Amy...

Não se preocupe Serena, nenhuma de nós contará ao Darien, certo meninas?

- Certo! –Responderam todas em coro.

- Ai meninas não é nada disso!

Enquanto as Serena e suas amigas discutiam no banheiro, o jovem Goldren se escrevia para a equipe de corrida. O treinador era um homem de aparentemente 35 anos, olhos castanhos, cabelo preto com vários fios brancos não escondendo a idade, tinha um bom físico para alguém que já beirava os 40, vestia uma roupa esportiva de cor branca e azul.

- Bom meu jovem, você deu um show na corrida que participou ontem, mas como você não estava inscrito na equipe, aquela não valeu.

- Entendo...

- Se você vier depois da aula e correr de novo, eu vou poder te avaliar.

- Eu vou fazer isso.

Enquanto isso no terraço do colégio, Dark Lady observava atentamente a conversa de Goldren e do treinador.

- Esse homem deve possuir a chave dourada, ele será a minha vítima. –Disse sorrindo.

O sinal tocou novamente avisando do reinicio das aulas, imediatamente os alunos se dirigiram para suas salas. Goldren encontrou Serena no corredor.

- Obrigado Serena...

-Pelo que?

- Você me apresentou o treinador da equipe de corrida, e hoje depois da aula eu vou fazer o teste para ver se eu tenho condições de entrar na equipe.

- Que legal Goldren! Tenho certeza que vc conseguirá.

- Espero que sim...

Logo o professor de geografia entra na sala e começa a dar a aula, em seguida foi aula de inglês, e logo o sinal tocou: era o fim das aulas.

O treinador aguardava Goldren na pista de corrida que estava deserta, os outros corredores já haviam ido embora.

- Oi, será que o senhor poderia me fazer um favor?

Era uma mulher loira de olhos azuis, bastante atraente, usava um vestido azul com um decote bastante sensual, deveria ter no máximo 20 anos.

- Em que eu poderia ajudá-la Srta.?

- Quero que me mostre o que está escondido no seu coração...

- O que?

De repente, uma luz negra surge e cega temporariamente o treinado e em seguida a sua verdadeira identidade é revelada Dark Lady.

- Quem é você? –Disse o homem assustado.

- Quero que mostre o que há escondido em seu coração...

- SOCORRO! –Berrava o homem enquanto saia correndo.

- Não adianta... –Disse enquanto estalava os dedos, fazendo uma corrente surja do chão prendendo o treinador.

Enquanto isso Serena e as suas amigas estavam indo embora. Haviam ficado até mais tarde para que a jovem cara de lua pudesse pegar a matéria das duas primeiras aulas.

- Tive uma idéia! –Disse Mina bastante animada.

- E qual é? –Perguntou Lita curiosa.

- Que tal nós irmos ver o Goldren fazer o teste para a equipe de corrida?

- Ótima idéia Mina! –Disse Ray adorando a idéia.

-Eu não vou...

- Ah Serena!

-Eu não quero ir...

- Vai ser divertido, não se esqueça que vamos ver o Goldren! –Disse Lita tentando convencer a amiga.

- Bah. tá bom eu vou...

Enquanto isso na pista de corrida, a corda de Dark Lady havia prendido o treinador, impedindo que tivesse a menor chance de fugir. O homem estava em silêncio, estava em choque.

- Você vai me mostrar agora o que tem dentro do seu coração! –Disse enquanto apontava a palma de sua mão para o treinador.

Na palma da mão esquerda de Dark Lady tinha um cristal preto. Do cristal saiu uma pequena flecha de energia que atingiu o coração do treinador que deu um grito .

Serena e as outras meninas estavam próximas da pista e ouviram o barulho e se surpreenderam.

-Que grito é esse? –Perguntou Serena assustado.

- Vamos meninas! –Disse Amy enquanto fitava as amigas.

- Certo! –Responderam em coro.

-Pelo poder do cristal do planeta Mercúrio!

- Pelo poder do cristal do planeta Vênus!

- Pelo poder do cristal do planeta Marte!

- Pelo poder do cristal do planeta Júpiter!

- Eternal Sailor Moon...

-TRANSFORMAÇÃO!

O treinador acabou desmaiando devido ao ataque de Dark Lady, mas continuou em pé devido as cordas que o prendiam. Na frente do treinador aparece um cadeado verde de formato triangular, muito estranho.

-Que droga, essa não é a vítima certa! Bom de qualquer maneira terei de acabar com você...

Nesse instante as unhas de Dark Lady se tornaram garras imensas, prontas para liquidar

o treinador.

-PODE PARAR!

- Quem é você?

- Jamais permitirei que ataque um homem que dedica a sua vida aos esportes. Eu sou uma Sailor, que luta pelo amor e pela justiça, sou Sailor Moon! E vou castigar você em nome da lua!

- E não se esqueça de nós!

-Quem são vocês?

Eu sou Sailor Marte!

- Eu sou Sailor Mercúrio!

- Eu sou Sailor Vênus!

- E eu sou Sailor Júpiter!

- Vocês são muito escandalosas... –Disse em tom de desprezo.

- E quem é você? –Perguntou Marte com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu sou Dark Lady, uma serva do Lorde Lived, o futuro dono do universo!

É o que você pensa! Sailor Marte, Flecha Flamejante de Marte!

Dark Lady não teve a menor dificuldade para desviar do ataque de Sailor Marte.

- Não me façam rir...

O dedo indicador de Dark Lady se transforma em uma chave e esta é usada para abrir o cadeado a sua frente.

- Surja das sombras meu fiel demônio, e acabe com essas idiotas!

De repente uma grande fumaça preta surge, e logo toma forma de um demônio com olhos vermelhos, pele azul, e usando roupa de corredor.

- Demônio Dash, cuide dessas intrometidas... –Disse e logo em seguida desapareceu

- SIM!

- Que coisa mais esquisita...

- Está na hora de vocês se exercitarem!

- Ah não eu detesto exercícios...- Disse Moon enquanto fitava a estranha criatura.

- Vamos comecem a correr!

O monstro começa a atirar vários obstáculos que tinham na pista de corrida do colégio. Logo as sailors começaram a correr para tentar escapar dos objetos que monstro lançava. Alguns passavam de raspão, a força da estranha criatura era assombrosa.

ISSO CORRAM!

- Ai eu não agüento mais! –Disse Moon que estava suando muito .

- CORRAM, CORRAM, CORRAM! –Disse enquanto lançava mais objetos

- Já chega! Sailor Júpiter; Ataque de Folhas de Carvalho de Júpiter!

O ataque Sailor Júpiter não adiantou pois o monstro conseguiu correr para longe.

- Ele é muito rápido...

- Deixa eu tentar! Sailor Vênus; Beijo de Amor e Beleza de Vênus!

O ataque de Sailor Vênus também não foi rápido o suficiente, o monstro conseguiu escapar novamente. O monstro pegou a arquibancada e se preparou para lançá-la em cima de Sailor Moon.

- Ai, ai, ele vai isso na gente?

O monstro estava pronto para lançar a arquibancada em Sailor Moon, pois a mesma já estava cansada de correr tanto, estava de joelhos no chão

- Já que não quer correr, vai morrer... –Disse levantando mais alto.

Serena fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior...

- Sailor Moon!

- MORRA!

- RAIO SOLAR!

O ataque misterioso fez a arquibancada ficar em mil pedaços, antes que ela atingisse Sailor Moon.

Hã? O que houve

- Quem ousou me atrapalhar?

A alguns metros dali, estava uma mulher com um ar misterioso, intrigando as outras sailors...

- Eu jamais deixarei que o mal exista nesse mundo, eu sou a sailor da luz, sou Sailor Sun e vou te punir em nome do sol!

- Sailor Sun? –Disseram todas ao mesmo tempo.

Sailor Sun era uma jovem de aparentemente 17 anos, olhos azuis como duas safiras, porém com uma expressão séria, um longo cabelo cor de vinho, amarrado em forma de trança e preso por uma fita amarela, o uniforme se assemelhava ao das outras sailors, só que o colan era alaranjado, o laço era avermelhado, e no meio havia um broche em forma de sol, a saia era amarela, e usava botas de salto alaranjadas (semelhante a das sailors starlights). Na mão esquerda segurava um cajado que deveria ter 2 metros de comprimento (maior que a própria Sailor Sun) e na parte de cima do cajado tinha a imagem de um sol, no pulso direito usava uma pulseira de ouro no formato de seu astro protetor.. Na boca um leve batom vermelho, na testa uma insígnia de um sol amarelo desenhada sobra a tiara dourada em sua testa , e por último um par de brincos de ouro com o formato de duas estrelas de fogo.

- Como ousa me atrapalhar! –Disse a criatura enquanto corria atrás de S. Sun.

- CUIDADO! –Berrou Sailor Moon

- Já estou sem paciência! –Disse enquanto apontava o cajado para a criatura a sua frente- Desapareça... RAIO SOLAR!

Um raio de energia incandescente se formou na ponta do cajado e foi na direção do demônio que ficou gravemente queimado, porém tentava se levantar.

-Não morre. –Disse S. Sun fitando o treinador. –Raio...

-PARE! –Berrou S. Moon se pondo na frente.

- O que está fazendo ? Saia da frente! O único jeito de acabar com esse demônio é destruindo o possuidor do cadeado.

- Não! Tem que ter um outro jeito, não pode matá-lo, ele é uma vítima!

- Não seja idiota, saia da frente!

- NÃO!

- Estúpida, faça como quiser então... –Disse abaixando o cajado e dando as costas para S. Moon .

Não demorou para que o cetro de Serena, reconstituído após a luta contra Sailor Galáxia, aparece nas mãos da menina e mostra-se todo o seu esplendor. O qual até mesmo Sailor Sun ficou encantada.

"Como é bonito..."

- Pelo poder... DO CRISTAL PRATEADO LUUUNARRR!

A estranha criatura voltou a ser fumaça e entrou pela fechadura do cadeado, que se fechou e voltou para dentro do corpo do treinador que deu sinais de vida.

"Não imaginava que alguém como ela poderia ter tanto poder..."

- Consegui!

- Sailor Moon...

-Sim?

As duas estavam a alguns metros de distância, porém fitando fixamente uma a outra.

A representante do sol tinha um olhar sério de advertência...

- Se continuar usando seus sentimentos em uma luta, isso vai levá-la a derrota. Numa batalha deve se usar toda a força sem se preocupar com as pessoas que infelizmente serão sacrificadas. Melhor aprender a separar as coisas , ou será massacrada facilmente... –Disse e depois desaparece na frente de todos.

- Ei espera!

- Qual será o propósito dessa sailor? –Indagou Sailor Júpiter bastante curiosa.

- Eu não sei, mas temos um novo inimigo, teremos que nos preparar para o começo de uma nova batalha... –Disse Mércurio em tom sério.

"Sailor Sun, quem é você de verdade? De onde será que veio?" –Pensava Serena bastante curiosa.

As coisas estavam normais de novo, o treinador achava que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho. Goldren chegou um pouco tarde, porém o homem permitiu que ele fizesse o teste.

- Iuhuuuu, boa sorte Goldren! –Disse Mina enquanto jogava beijos para o rapaz.

-Obrigado! –Disse o rapaz sorrindo e acenando para a jovem.

- Ai ele acenou e sorriu pra mim... –Disse a jovem em meio a inúmeros suspiros.

- Minhas jovens, não tem problema nenhum vocês assistirem, mas por favor façam silêncio.

- Desculpa...

- Bom meu jovem vc está pronto? –Disse o treinador com o cronômetro na mão

- Sim!

- Então prepare-se... 1...2 e 3! Já!

Goldren começou devagar, porém não demorou para atingir uma velocidade incrível. Conseguiu arrancar expressões de surpresa de todos ali presentes, inclusive do treinador.

- Isso é impossível, ele correu 200 metros em menos de um minuto...

- Ufa! Como eu fui?

- Excelente, você tem uma velocidade e tanto!

- Obrigado, isso significa que eu entrei?

- Com certeza!

- Iuhuuuuuu!

- O que vocês acharam meninas? –Disse o rapaz se aproximando das amigas.

- Foi ótimo! –Disse Mina toda animada.

- Meus parabéns Goldren. –Disse Amy sorrindo.

- Foi muito bom!

- A Lita tem razão, foi demais!

- Obrigado. –Disse o rapaz sorrindo. - E o que vc achou Serena?

- Hã o quê ? Ah sim! Foi ótimo Goldren, meus parabéns! –Disse a jovem dando um sorriso meio amarelo.

Serena estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, a batalha que enfrentara instantes atrás não saía de sua cabeça, estava refletindo sobre o que a misteriosa Sailor Sun havia dito a ela.

- Bom meu jovem, segunda feira venha novamente depois da aula, para que eu possa apresentar você ao resto da equipe.

- Tudo bem, estarei aqui.

O treinador foi embora e as outras meninas ficaram conversando animadamente com Goldren.

- Goldren...

- Sim?

- Amanhã é sábado, que tal você me levar ao cinema?

- Não seja boba Mina, se ele for com alguém ele irá comigo!

- Que tal você ir comigo?

- Eu prefiro ver as estrelas, que tal você ir comigo? –Disse Amy bastante envergonhada.

- Eu ficaria super feliz em sair com qualquer uma de vocês, mas amanhã eu tenho que dar uma entrevista em um programa de televisão, se quiserem podem ir.

- Mesmo? –Perguntou Lita bastante animada.

- Sim, bom agora eu tenho que ir. Até logo meninas!

- Tchau! –Disseram todas em coro.

Goldren foi para casa, as amigas de Serena estavam empolgadas porque foram convidadas para assistir a entrevista do rapaz no estúdio de televisão. Não demorou para que fossem para suas casas também. A única que não parecia muito feliz era Serena, as palavras de Sailor Sun mexeram com seu coração...

_**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado desse episódio. Estou reformulando aos poucos, para que fique mais claro e interessante. Peço que mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, com alguma sugestão, crítica ou dúvida. Abração para todos. **_

**_Obrigado as reviews de: Nati, _****_PurpleScythe_****_, ViHH! Sou muito grato pelos elogios e pelos comentários! Peço que continuem mandando, pois eles são muito importantes pra mim! Muito obrigado!_**


End file.
